


Big Brother

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kissing, first I love you, getting caught, protective big brother Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: Keith and Pidge have to take what privacy they can get, but they weren't expecting Matt to find them.





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TOG84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOG84/gifts).



> It's me! I'm back again! Turns out I can actually write a one shot and it actually be a one shot not a multichapter, however many pages really not a one shot!
> 
> This was just something I came up with, with my eldest daughter, Rhi-Rhi, who is away at her dad's for the night but always texts me for chats! We just loved the idea of protective big brother Matt!
> 
> Gifted to Tog84 as a belated birthday gift! Just because!
> 
> Anyway, it's short but sweet, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Remember to come see me over on tumblr! @kidgetrash or @miraculousmumma

The heat of the kiss had risen quickly, going from a rushed stolen moment to a heated make out session in a tick.Finding some semblance of privacy in the rebel stronghold had been trickier than they thought, but essential for the young couple.Behind a stack of crates in the docking bay wasn’t romantic but it was private.

Keith had lifted Pidge by the thighs, bringing her up to his height easier than having to bend to meet her, pressing her back into the wall as his lips crushed hers.The smaller paladin’s hands tangled in Keith’s hair as their breath intermingled, her lips opening on a sigh and allowing his tongue entry.They took turns tasting one another, Keith’s throaty groans mingling with her breathy gasps as they enjoyed the first time they had had alone in several quintants.

‘Pidge, are you back hereeeeeargh!What are you doing to my sister?’

The sound of Matt’s voice made them break apart, but him rushing at Keith was what made him drop Pidge back to her feet, raising his arms defensively as Matt swung his fist.

‘Whoa, Matt, stop!’Pidge grabbed the back of his top but he easily snatched it from her grip as he continued to try and pummel Keith.

‘I left you in their care and this is how he repays you!’

‘Ow, Matt, wait!’Keith tried, not wanting to hit back and having no option but to back himself up against the wall.

‘Seriously, stop!’Pidge grabbed his arm just as he threw it back, knocking her away hard enough that she fell to the floor.

‘You can’t just take advantage of her!’

‘I’m not, I swear!’Keith fought to catch Matt’s wrists and failed.

‘Enough!’Pidge yelled, calling her Bayard and entangling Matt in it, yanking him hard enough that he fell to the floor on his rear before her.

‘I trusted you, and you’re fooling around with my sister!’Matt spat as Pidge got to her feet and walked around in front of her brother, not releasing him just yet.

‘Can I trust you not to be an idiot if I let you go?’Pidge asked as Keith said; ‘I’m not fooling around with her!’

‘Fine.’Matt nodded at Pidge, but his face was far from it.

Pidge retracted her Bayard and put herself between Matt and Keith, just in case.

‘What am I supposed to think?’Matt growled angrily as he got to his feet.‘I find you with her like…that!She’s my little sister and you’re here…touching her and…’

‘I’m in love with her!’Keith interrupted.

Pidge’s eyes went wide, her spine ramrod straight.He had never said it before, no matter how many times she had told him, no matter the situation.She turned and looked at him, her expression a mixture of surprise and awe.‘Keith.’She murmured, but she found herself pushed aside as Matt engulfed Keith a hug.

‘I always liked you!’Matt exclaimed as he leant back and grinned at Keith.‘We have so much to talk about!’He turned but kept one arm around Keith and began leading him away.

‘Hey, guys!’Pidge called after them, but was ignored.She sighed but couldn’t get mad.‘I love you too, Keith.’She murmured before following on behind.

**Author's Note:**

> awwwww! Everyone enjoy that? Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
